


One Condition

by bloodonthesnowdrops



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Love/Hate, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rivalry, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodonthesnowdrops/pseuds/bloodonthesnowdrops
Summary: School AU. Robin has a wonderful life and a beautiful girlfriend, Marian. But he just can't get along with his girlfriend's best friend, Regina, who cannot stand him at all. One day after an intense fight, Marian gives Robin a choice - he either compromises with Regina, or they break up. Of course, it's a good chance for the brunette to get rid of Locksley for good.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Marian/Robin Hood (Once Upon a Time)
Kudos: 12





	One Condition

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been previously posted on my FanFiction account, and now I'm transferring it here.

He knew she hated him. She hated him so much that she couldn't spend five minutes in his presence without throwing an insult at him. It didn't matter what about - actions, words, clothing. Even facial expressions, for God's sake! She was a nightmare. But again, what could he do, when she was his girlfriend's best friend.

Everyone in school said she was gorgeous and, well, who would argue with it. The captain of the school cheerleader squad and a pro at being a vixen. She was small but curvy, had beautiful raven hair she usually let down, full lips and exquisite features. He would say she was flawless and refined, he really would, if he didn't hate her that much. Robin was blinded by her words and maybe that's why he just couldn't see what others did. How somebody that pretty could be so evil!

That insufferable brunette would be the death of him.

She literally had no reason to despise him so much, but she just did. No matter what he did or didn't do to prove that he is not a typical jerk who just wants to use her friend, she was stone cold and bitter. This Regina.

Not like he was blaming her for looking out for Marian, but sometimes she was crossing the line. Like _really crossing_.

He adored Marian and maybe even loved her. At least, Robin was very close to that feeling. He still remembered how they met, how nervous he was talking to her on his first day at this school. They clicked instantly the moment their eyes locked, but still refused to admit their feelings for quite some time. He only moved to America from England, and everything was new, but the only thing he was sure of, was his desire to know this girl better. Marian. They quickly became friends and then eventually started dating. By that time Robin had already got a position in the whole school hierarchy and joined the school soccer team.

Those two months they spent being in a relationship were magical and everything was just perfect as if they were made for each other. They completed each other – Robin has realized that since the first date, the first kiss. Marian was petite, sweet, caring and pretty – it was a blessing to find someone like her, but still, there was a problem that couldn't be solved.

And the name of it was Regina.

Mar and Ms. Walking-Trouble were friends since…forever. They've been together since kindergarten and have gone through all the years of school side by side. It was almost ridiculous how close they were. He knew how much their friendship meant. Every breakup, every exam, every happy and awful day – they shared everything. And that was something he couldn't compete with. Two months against fifteen years. Insane.

And now Regina tried to make his life a living hell. The black-haired witch was everywhere like a devil on his shoulder. Jealous? Perhaps. He was obviously taking her best friend away, what other feelings could she possibly have. But it was impossible to lead the war for too long. Somehow, she was determined to win whatever it takes.

He wasn't afraid of her methods. He learned to cope with her sassiness and rudeness in the past two months. But a few weeks ago, the situation got worse. And everything because of that God-damned lunch at Granny's.

_The place was empty at this time. Robin and Marian sat together on the couch in front of a very annoyed Regina and Colin, whose goofy sly smile could be seen out of space. Slowly chewing her salad, the brunette tried to ignore the attention signs of the boy beside her as much as possible. And why the hell did she agree to have lunch with these people? Ah, well, of course. Her best friend, Mar. That idiot Robin completely ruined their calm lunches when there were only two of them._

_At first, she never cared but Robin started bringing his best mate with him and that moron was the last drop._

_Her life suddenly turned upside down and, God, how she hated the man for that!_

_And then Mar started pairing her up with this horny pig named Colin. It was torture sitting here and coping with dirty jokes and extremely bad flirting, but she didn't want to lose her friend. So, she stayed every time just to make Marian happy._

_Although, no one stopped her from enjoying insulting Robin even if no one else seemed to notice that. Seeing Robin's offended face every time has probably been her best entertainment for the last few months._

_There was a fire in him. He resisted. And that encouraged her to continue._

_It was fun. Not for him, but still._

_Those two in front of her were disgustingly sweet making small talk while she suffered drowning in the smell of Colin's cologne. She just wished she could disappear or evaporate from this place. But this was her life now. Inhaling Regina lowered her brown eyes._

_"Everything ready for the homecoming?" muttered Marian curiously looking at Robin with her big brown eyes._

_Robin nodded._

_"Almost. The decorations are in place, and now we just need to discuss the music, and it's all done," he said proudly._

_Yeah. Mr. Perfection. Of course, now he was the head of the school committee who organized the whole damn event and, of course, he just had to be one of the popular guys. She still didn't know how the hell that happened. It seemed, he was a nobody not too long ago. And still... He was too naive and too friendly, never denied a person in need, always encouraged people, always up to every idea. Perfect pet. She never liked people like him. Weak. Kind. Submissive._

_And what Marion saw in him apart from his body?_

_"I could use my own playlist, but I'm not sure everyone will agree."_

_Regina raised her eyes and snapped with annoyance on her face:_

_"Then I doubt someone will stay longer than two minutes."_

_"Regina," Marian gave her a look and then turned facing her boyfriend. "I think your taste in music is great, sweetheart."_

_Brunette laughed quietly._

_"Yeah, for deaf people," the girl hummed rolling her eyes._

_"I don't hear you suggesting anything," Robin darkened._

_"I never said I would," her beautiful chocolate brown eyes narrowed and the smile appeared in the corners of her lips._

_She felt his anger growing. She didn't know if he actually was that stupid to answer to her provocations. Regina thought maybe, just maybe, if she does it for a little bit longer, Robin wouldn't want to deal with her anymore and will leave himself. Yes, it was cruel. But it looks like he never understood just how much he changed in her life. And, well, not for the best._

_"Besides why worry so much about the stupid dances. You waste so much time on that, even your girlfriend gets less attention," Regina looked at Mar._

_"As you would ever understand what means the word 'participation'," he rolled his eyes at her. "I'm tired of fighting you, Regina, really. You know it's important for my scholarship. Some people actually need to work hard to achieve what they want. Not everyone has a rich daddy and a golden ticket," he snapped._

_Regina suffocated, her eyes burning with hatred. He well damn knew the topic about her family (particularly her mother) was forbidden. She may act like a bitch, but she would never touch something that personal. Regina knew everyone had this line that couldn't be crossed. She never knew he'd sink so low._

_She hated the fact that her future was practically decided and served on a silver plate because of her parent's reputation, she despised every last bit of a future like that. With the mayor instead of a mother and a father, who worked as a diplomat, she had to be perfect. She was forced to become whomever her mother will please. Regina had no choice anyway and now Robin was reminding her of her misery again._

_Wow._

_Thanks._

_"Go to hell, Robin!" she answered angrily._

_Regina saw how confused Marian looked when her gaze fell on her boyfriend. She knew how itchy was the subject of her parents to Regina, obviously. And yes, though both Robin and Regina weren't on good terms and fought quite often, Robin always used to stay neutral. However, Marian hasn't said anything by now._

_"I hope everyone will have a great time on that party of yours now that they have a clown to entertain them". She pointed her tiny finger at him. "Good luck wearing your stupid plastic crown, king of punch cups"._

_Mar opened her mouth but just kept silent waiting for Robin's answer. She was a sweetheart, never interrupted, never got into conflicts and sometimes Regina thought, how they can be best friends having such different personalities._

_Regina could read Robin's hatred and disgust on his face, his lips. This time it was different. It was sincere, fierce and…painful._

_Robin was sick of these arguments._

_"Why do you keep finding these ridiculous reasons to make a scene out of? Everything that I do or say annoys you, and I don't even know what the hell I did to you, so you would treat me like shit!" He didn't think about the words that were falling out of his mouth. Robin just wanted her to feel everything. "And now you're trying to fight me because of my damn music taste! This is insane!"_

_Regina didn't say a word. She watched Marian's slow reaction to his words. Her friend may be too soft, but she valued the friendship they had, and that's why Regina knew exactly what Marian would feel or do. Easy._

_Robin continued._

_"You're making a problem over nothing, literally. Because I can't think of a single sane reason for you to act like this," Robin snapped. "And now you're just being a bitch!"_

_Silence floated in the air. Regina still refused to talk. She faked a sad and hurt face expression, and her eyes started glistening this instant. Damn, she was a good actress. It was an easy way to make Mar react. And she hated herself for manipulating her best friend like that, but really had no choice._

_Marian looked at Regina, and her eyes widened when she turned to Robin._

_"Robin!" she hissed. "A word. In private."_

_Regina would smile if she could. Mar grabbed his hand leaving the table in seconds and disappeared sneaking behind the corner. There were no people, not really and that's why it was the perfect place. The girl pushed Robin making him press onto the nearest wall and glared straight into his eyes with the look that made him want to hit himself._

_Shit._

_"What the fuck was that?" Marian never swore or said anything of the kind. The fact that she did now made him realize that he was screwed._

_"Marian-"_

_"No, Robin," she pointed a finger at him. "Stop. Why did you say something like that? "_

_"Isn't obvious? What is her damn problem?!" he hissed. "I get it, she's your best friend, but I'm tired of being treated like a piece of-"_

_"Robin!"_

_Marian was angry. Really angry. And he might swear that he never saw her in that state. Her eyes could shoot him drop dead and her chest was jumping making even such a small person look terrifying._

_"She doesn't deserve to be addressed with those words."_

_Is she serious right now?!_

_"I know what are you going to say. Yes, she is complicated and has her own issues but you don't know her long enough and don't get to judge her!" Marian said._

_Is this for real?!_

_Robin was in awe. What?!_

_"Honey, I know you are trying to cover for her and find excuses for her acting. I'm sorry to say that, but you're blind if you don't see who she is. You only notice what I say to her and never pay attention to the ton of rubbish she pours on my head."_

_Marian opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Robin's words._

_"I don't want to fight with you, love," Robin inhaled, "I really don't. And I'm sorry but I don't understand why I have to cope with the attitude of that witch and adapt to be treated like this, and she can't do the same for me."_

_"Stop insulting her," Marian darkened._

_"All I'm saying is that it isn't possible. Why do I have to change, if she isn't willing to? This spoiled girl will just continue starting these stupid arguments, and I have to keep cool or what?!" Robin raised his voice._

_"Enough!" she hawked._

_Robin shut up._

_"Look, I care about Regina and I don't want to lose our friendship, especially because of something you did or said," Marian pointed in the direction of their table. "You don't know anything about her or what kind of person she is. I'm with her since we were kids and I know what made her act like this. You don't."_

_Robin didn't know Marian for too long but never actually thought, how much Regina means for her. He never saw this protective and fierce side of Marian. That's why he preferred to just keep silent while she speaks._

_"We always just had each other and no one else. She is a discreet person and has all the reasons not to trust you. It's her natural instinct and this is normal. You have no idea what she's been trough," the girl argued._

_She hesitated a moment lowering her eyes and making a deep breath. Robin waited. He didn't like the silence and the tension in the air. Here it goes._

_"You know that I care about you, Robin, about us, but Regina is also very important for me. We're a package deal._ _And if you don't learn how to coexist with her, if I ever hear you say something bad about her or treat her badly-" she stopped making Robin extremely nervous, "then we break up."_

_Robin's heart stopped. Wait... what?!_

_"No, babe, you're not serious, aren't you?" he babbled still not quite believing what Marian had just said. This was insane._

_"I'm pretty serious. I'm sorry to say that, but it's the only way. She's not a bad person, just get to know her better. Learn how to compromise or it's over"._

_She didn't say anything else and just left him standing there in complete shock from her words. The perspective was terrifying and he couldn't proceed what just happened. Now his relationship depended on this snake sitting just around the corner, and this was just cruel and unbelievably unfair. He was defenseless against her now, and even words couldn't save him in this situation. This girl had power and she knew exactly how to use it right. She was the devil itself in the skin of a young woman._

_Well, now he was completely screwed._

Since then his life turned into a horror movie or a nightmare he couldn't wake up from.

Somehow Regina knew about Marian's conditions and that was the beginning of the end for him. If earlier she had been terrible with him, now her purpose was to destroy him whatever it takes. He wasn't able to describe it any other way.

He never saw this side of her. Regina was a pro in making someone's life miserable. Robin was practically paranoid about something that might await him the next second. Sometimes he was thinking about Regina even more than about his girlfriend because of her stupid cruel plans for him.

This was happening for a while now. It started quite innocently.

___

_"What are we waiting for?" Robin asked impatiently. "We're gonna be late". They have been standing outside the school for a good half an hour. Robin wasn't a complete goody-two-shoes but still didn't want to get a detention for being late._

_"Regina should be here any moment," Marian said._

_Damn. She was obsessed with this girl._

_Robin rolled his eyes, "Can't she manage on her own?"_

_"Don't be a baby, Robin" she pushed him lightly. "She said she's almost here. She just grabbed us a coffee on her way"._

_Two minutes later Robin saw a small dark-haired figure coming out of the corner. With her bag on her arm, she ran holding three cups of coffee, her hair curled in lazy waves and a smile shining or her rosy lips. As she came closer, she awkwardly kissed Marian on the cheek and threw a quick blank "hey" to Robin._

_He didn't know how the hell she could annoy him with one single word. Must've been a talent._

_She handed them their cups._

_"Sorry, I'm late," she said with a slight smile. "They started some construction project today near my house and I had to make a hook on my way here"._

_Her smile was so careless and almost friendly when Regina looked and him and then turned to Marian one more time. Robin wondered if she added some poison in his drink because there wasn't one single day when Regina actually smiled at him. Ever. His body tensed when he quickly sniffed his coffee trying to do this as unnoticeable as possible._

_Could she really do something like that?_

_The smell was ok._

_When the bell rang a minute later all three of them hurried to get to class. Robin was barely able to take one step when suddenly something pushed him. Regina with her damn coffee in her hand shamelessly ran into him (accidentally, yeah, of course) and splashed her drink right onto his t-shirt._

_"Oh my God!" she looked at him with her big wide brown eyes full of innocence and guilt. "I'm so sorry, Robin. It was an accident."_

_Those last words sounded too bitter to be true._

_"I- I didn't want-" she lowered her eyes and then raised them again looking up from her thick lashes. This time Robin saw a blink of smugness and joy in her gaze. She did it on purpose, bloody snake. Rage took over his body and seeing her delightful face made him want to show this witch a piece of his mind._

_"So sorry," she muttered. She chose a perfect angle because now Marian couldn't see her face when she wickedly smiled only with the corners of her lips with her lashes innocently flying up and down. Her fake guilt drove him insane._

_She provoked him, he knew that too well, and he must say she'd done a good job. He was angry. Regina was waiting for him to lose it. Of course._

_"You-" Robin started and then shut himself up trying not to say something completely not notable. Shit. It was harder than he thought when this insufferable woman had this mischievous look._

_God, how he hated her! Now with Marian by his side, he couldn't do shit._

_"It's nothing," he muttered through his teeth, his eyes burning with hatred, pretend smile on his lips. The huge coffee spot on his t-shirt was growing. He clenched his fists._

_She smiled awkwardly, but this evil spark never left her eyes, when they finally went to class._

_He wanted her to burn in hell._

___

_Everything went well so far. The decorations were in place, food and drinks were well served and already half-eaten, the music was hitting ears with an easy nice rhythm. The party was a success, Robin thought, as he stood near the table with snacks looking at the dancing people in front of him. His team had done a good job preparing the event._

_He took a cup of punch and made a sip, his eyes searching for his girlfriend in the crowd. Everyone seemed to be having fun, and the music was quite alright, whatever Regina said about it._

_Regina._

_God, he just knew she was going to ruin the whole thing or at least try doing that just to mess with him. She only waited for the right moment, Robin was sure. Now it was a matter of time. So, the paranoid part of him was on the alert and pictured all the awful things she could possibly do in abrupt flashes._

_What could it be? She could damage the lights, or switch the playlist or...what else?_

_Right now, Robin just tried (very hard) to stay calm and not to overthink things._

_Regina smiled almost wickedly when she very carefully sneaked up right behind Locksley as if she just wanted to have a cup of the drink for herself. Innocent, right? He seemed not to notice her, and that was a perfect opportunity for her. A chance to shine. Bad for you Robin, maybe later you will be more observant of things, that are right under your nose, she thought. Opening her small purse, she quickly fetched a small bottle of some transparent liquid, turned her back to the table and with an indifferent look on her face quickly poured some of it in Robins cup. The next second she was out of his hair, completely unnoticeable in the dark thanks to her tight black dress._

_Checkmate._

_Robin took a sip and Regina smiled widely._

_A couple of minutes later Marian came to Robin smiling broadly, her cheeks being red from dancing. Regina followed right behind her, also being a bit flushed and hot. Robin tried not to pay attention to how her breast rose with every deep breath when she tried to bring her breathing in order. He looked at Marian and smiled in response. The girl didn't waste her time and playfully kissed the boy on the cheek right away as she came closer._

_A moment later Marian winced and gloomily pulled away._

_"Have you been drinking?" she said confused._

_"What?" he shrugged. "No, of course not, I'm not an idiot."_

_"You're a bad liar, Robin! You could've at least told me the truth," Mar said angrily._

_"I'm not lying!" he felt defenseless and extremely confused. "Why would you think that?"_

_He didn't drink anything alcoholic. Damn, he was the one who forbade it on this party and was put here to monitor, so no one would bring their own booze._

_Why would she even assume that he-_

_Locksley awkwardly smelled his breath._

_Robin closed his eyes._

_Oh, how he wanted to punch something! Of course!_

_His gaze fell on the girl in a tight black dress who stood just nearby with a cute innocent smile on her face. She never said a word and just looked, when the corners of her plum lips curved in a sly grin. Damnit! He quickly looked at his cup and his breathing fastened. He was mad. God, how he was!_

_Probably he had never before put so much effort in holding himself back as he burned her with his fierce gaze. Mar took Robin's cup and smelled it frowning._

_"Yeah, then whose cup is that?"_

_He swallowed, never looking away from Regina's face. She just shrugged. He almost growled out of despair. Robin confessed through his teeth, "Mine."_

_"Why does it smell like vodka? Or you are going to lie to me again?" Marian snorted and threw it back on the table. "Wow, I thought you were different, Robin. I never imagined you'd do something that stupid and childish."_

_"I-" he inhaled._

_He had nothing to say, really. Regina sewed his mouth._

_"Nothing to say?" she rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I figured."_

_Marian left and Regina followed right behind her, smiling to herself on her way out._

_Now he really needed a drink._

___

Two girls went through the school corridors, sometimes stopping near the lockers to greet some of their friends with quick kisses on the cheeks. There was this thing that surprised him the most – Marian didn't smile the way she always did. It was a quick weak and almost forced grin. After that she started chatting with the girls, gesturing and inhaling. A moment later Regina's hand was on her shoulder, apparently in an attempt to calm Marian.

What the actual-

After saying their goodbyes, the girls waved to each other, Marian and Regina went towards Robin and his group of friends. All of them were members of the school soccer team, some sort of stars in this high school, so it was practically impossible not to notice them standing in the middle of the hallway. That is exactly why Robin was so surprised to find that Marian just walked past him without even a glance in his direction.

Robin frowned.

Regina seemed not to notice him too.

What?

"Mar?" he called running after her. "What's up?"

She ignored him. _Shit._

"Marian," he tried again, this time he grabbed her hand.

"Let me go."

God, she was pissed.

"What's wrong?" he finally stopped her, putting his hands on her small shoulders and looking right into her eyes. She looked away, wriggling and turning in his arms.

"What part of the phrase "let me go" don't you get?" she snapped angrily. "I'm sure you have more important things to do than to pester me here. I suggest you leave me alone and do whatever you were so busy with last night."

She grimaced and tossed his hands away. She went forward. Robin jumped in front of her again.

"What do you mean?" she made an attempt to run again, as he spoke, but ended up trapped, his broad chest blocking her way out. She rolled her eyes. Robin begged, "Mar, talk to me."

Marian huffed, folding the arms over her chest in a defensive gesture.

"Why did you bail on me yesterday?"

"I didn't-" he began "No, no, no, I-" 

"Stop with those stupid excuses, Robin," she growled. "If you suddenly went cold on me, why don't you just say so. At least it wouldn't be that humiliating as standing near that restaurant for two hours straight."

"What restaurant? What are you-" he was shocked.

"Why didn't you just cancel the date? Or was it just the subtle way of telling me to back off?" she hissed.

"Yesterday's date?" he questioned. "But you canceled it yourself."

"I did no such thing, stop pretending, Robin! It's pathetic. And I'm not stupid, I get it."

She tried to leave again, pushing him away, and all Locksley could do is stand there right behind her and continue speaking.

"I don't understand-" he awkwardly mumbled. "You sent me the text yesterday, and 10 minutes after you did that," Robin came closer as Marian stopped never turning to face him though, "you said that you were wrong and that you couldn't come tod-"

Robin suddenly shut up and lowered his eyes, the thoughts rapidly flowing in his head. The realization hit him like thunder - loud and paralyzing. The boy inhaled heavily instantly throwing a look at Regina. She didn't even blink, looking straight into his eyes with confidence and composure.

 _It was her, wasn't it?_ This whole mess!

She must've sent the text from Marian's phone and then deleted it so that she wouldn't see it. Marian came on a date, while he thought that it was canceled and carelessly watched Netflix at home!

"I-" Robin was defeated, crushed and felt like a piece of garbage, standing there in the middle of the hallway. He just couldn't believe Regina would sink so low and so shamelessly hit him below the belt. It was too much even for her considering he has never done anything wrong to her. Robin had no words.

He was defenseless, ashamed and completely miserable. _She fucking won._ Robin could almost picture her dancing on his grave, enjoying and devouring every moment of her victory. 

Robin's whole body was buzzing with hatred for this girl, and he only saw red. He clenched his fists and abruptly exhaled, never ripping his darkened gaze away from hers.

"I don't recognize you anymore," Marian breathed out, tears glistening in her eyes. "It's like- you're a completely different person. What happened to you?"

"Marian, please, it wasn't me," he begged, taking a step forward. He blurted out, not thinking about consequences anymore. He just needed her to understand and to believe him, to know the truth. He felt like he was losing Marian and couldn't do shit about it. "It was Regina."

Mills tensed, but luckily Mar couldn't see it.

Robin wanted to scream.

_There she is! Right there behind you! She's done all of it! She's the one who ruined our relationship!_

Marian couldn't read minds.

"Regina?" the girl asked in disbelief, raising her eyebrows. The brunette's breathing fastened, but she kept silent. Robin almost believed that she would understand. "Stop saying nonsense, Robin! Regina is not the one to blame for your flaws. Just man up already."

People surrounding them stopped to watch the scene, although it wasn't any of their business. It was high school. He was sure the whole town has already heard the new gossip of the day. The kids were whispering something and giggling, and he knew that Marian didn't like to be the center of attention. That's why she just gulped, looked around and focused her gaze on him for one more second before throwing a quick, "Look, I need time."

And then she left. Surprisingly, Regina never followed her and left standing there beside him while people finally started to diverge.

"Well," she smiled awkwardly, "it was a good effort though."

"You!" he growled through his teeth.

"I warned you not to mess with me," she came closer with the grace of a cat and looked straight in his eyes, danger and bold confidence radiating from her, and then breathed out, "you never listened."

His blood boiled, when he looked at her. She had this sly evil smile that sent rage running through his veins instantly.

"And you really, _really_ should've," she whispered with a jeer in her voice, _"Prince Harming."_

And then he lost it.

He was sick of hearing her mop him. It was his point of no return.

Robin strongly grabbed her wrist and wordlessly led her through the crowd. Regina swore at him, made little noises and squirmed under his firm hold. In reality, her attempts to release herself were useless and completely hopeless and all she could do is obey and try not to break her leg because of his tempo.

At this moment she realized that she was powerless against him and started to get worried. Was she afraid? With every second even more.

Robin had this crazy little thought that now when he wasn't dating Marian _thanks to this witch_ , he could do with her and her big attitude whatever he pleases. This was tempting. At some point, he understood that his power was too big and his plans were too cruel and harsh.

But again... weren't Regina's too? She made his life a living hell. Didn't she deserve this?

When they left the main hallway, he found an empty corridor in a part of the building where no one really went to. Luckily the bell had already rung, and this unpopulated place was completely at their service.

Robin pushed Regina to the nearest wall never letting go of her hand. He knew he had a firm grab on her hand, and probably she was hurting but he didn't care. He wanted answers. He wanted her to pay.

"C'mon," he growled, angry as hell, "spill it out!"

"What?" she grimaced.

" _What the fuck_ is your problem?!" he wanted to scream but knew he couldn't be too loud. That's why he just hissed to her face.

"I have no idea-" she chuckled abruptly trying to free herself one more time, "what are you talking about!"

"Yeah?"

She moaned helplessly shaking her arm one more time. Her piercing chocolate eyes not leaving his cold ones. 

"Then why are you doing all of it? Why did you ruin our relationship?! Some little devil on your shoulder convinced you to do it or what?!"

"Stop! You're hurting me!" she cried out.

"Talking does not affect you apparently," he huffed, still looking straight into her eyes that now were filled with burning hatred and a slight glimpse of fear. That made him chill out a bit and loosen the grab on her wrist.

He came just a little bit closer. Regina raised her chin royally and said with rage:

"You want to know the truth so badly?" she breathed out with an evil grin. "Fine. You get it. I hate you because ever since you magically appeared in my life you've become my worst nightmare."

He kept silent while Regina breathed fire grimacing with disgust on her pretty face.

"It's like a dream I can't wake up from. _You're everywhere_ , and Marian cannot stop talking about you constantly. Every time I want to meet her - you're there, every time I want to have lunch - you're there bringing your annoying face and own opinion no one gives a shit about! You made my life a mess only by being in it. But I couldn't just leave. Mar is my friend, but I have no choice because the only way I can spend time with her includes your stupid ass!"

She was close to him. So close that he could read her lips and feel her hot breath on his face.

"You're just jealous," he blurted out making the distance between them shorter. Rage still ran through his whole body, and he felt like a livewire.

"Jealous?!" Regina growled. "You took my life away from me, idiot, and you call that jealousy?! You're whether blind or extremely stupid," she laughed sarcastically. "Oh, _Mr. Perfection_ , you think that everything you do or say turns into gold. I tell you what, you're not so perfect and nice, and the world does not revolve around you. I have no idea, what tricks have you used to make the whole school adore you in such a short time, but I see right through you! You may think that everything is fine, that it's cool the way it is, comfortable for you, and everyone is happy, but you're so damn selfish, you never think of anyone else but yourself," she hissed.

"Those are the words of a little girl, who lacks attention."

"Have you ever thought about what I feel, dumbass? Have you ever thought that I hate the fact that now I have no privacy, that now I have to settle for the shadow of our friendship with Marian, that I absolutely despise that idiot Colin you bring everywhere around! He's just as disgusting as you! _I'm just so sick of you, Robin Locksley!_ "

Now they were so close they could share the desperation that bloomed somewhere in the thin air between their faces. She was shorter than him, that's why she needed to raise her head high only to keep eye contact, but that didn't stop her from feeling as confident as ever.

"Why are you blaming only me?"

"Because you're the one who started it!"

"No, you're blaming me because it's easier than admitting that the problem is you!" he pointed his finger at her.

"Me?!" Regina hissed.

"Yes, you," he blurted out. "You created yourself a problem and started wearing me out because why? I still haven't heard the real reason, Regina, anything but complaining about how little attention you get. I haven't done anything to you, and you know it. Sometimes people date, and you just couldn't cope with the fact that you have to compromise, that not everything is about you. You're just such a diva!"

"How did you call me?!" Regina hissed again minimizing the gap between them.

"A diva," he answered boldly. "You make me a villain in this story, but in reality, it's the opposite. You ruined my relationship. And why? For fun? You are acting like you are obsessed with me or something. _Maybe you're just in love with me_?"

"What?!" her eyes widened and Regina laughed at the ridiculousness of this thought. "Only over your dead body, Locksley, I will ever even look at you with anything different than disgust!"

 _In love?!_ Disgusting. He was good-looking, she could admit that, but never in a thousand years, she would fall for Robin Locksley! It was ridiculous even saying that out loud.

Yeah... Why is her heart beating so fast now?

"Same!" Robin growled. "I'd better kiss a snake."

"Ugh, I hate you!" she screamed.

"I hate you more! And now because of you Marion and I are over!" he growled in her face. "You deserve so much worse than bruises on your arm!"

No one looked away.

"And what will you do to me?" she smiled wickedly, almost breathing out in his mouth with a challenge in her voice. "Exactly, nothing!" Regina laughed mockingly. "Because you're weak! That's why I will always win and you will lose, and you won't be able to do shit! No wonder Marion left yo-"

She never had the chance to finish the sentence. Regina suffocated, choked on her own words. She stopped, realizing how damn close they were, almost touching, almost breathing in one another. This electric feeling gave her goosebumps.

They were almost shaking from revulsion to one another. Her dark gaze met his cold one and created smoke that blinded them both, made them deaf and speechless from one single spark. She felt his breath on her face and wanted to lock her fingers on his neck. It was electric - that thing between them. It threatened to burn them alive. Regina breathed rapidly just like he did, and her chest rose and fell in a fast rhythm.

Something in him clicked and he didn't realize how the hell that happened.

But the next second Robin quickly shortened the distance and claimed her evil lips with a rough kiss.

Everything else around them fell apart.

They stopped breathing for a moment tangling their hands around one another. It was almost like a primal instinct. They were wild animals who followed the lead of their own deep secret desires. She lost herself burying her fingers in his short blond hair and just physically couldn't stop herself from making the biggest mistake of her life. Thinking seemed impossible and useless at this moment - there were only senses left, and touches created electricity on their fingertips. Warmness and closeness turned the brain off. It was madness.

_God._

When they ripped apart, this weight collapsed on their shoulders like nothing else ever did. Scared. Confused. Ashamed. All at once. Everything shattered. Regina suddenly realized that she was still grabbing Robin's t-shirt, and his hand was still on her waist. With their mouths still open in shock, breathing deep and rapid, they stared at each other and thought that it was complete hell.

They were in such deep shit.

Despite the fact, that Regina and Robin couldn't stand each other, they both knew that they craved it. This dangerous sharp desire was ripping them apart. It was written all over the faces. Like forbidden fruit, so wrong and absurd, this connection was the last thing they expected.

Was it so wrong for her to want his skin against hers one more time? Yeah. Most definitely. But again-

A Non-Perfect boy and a selfish girl made a good match.

It felt good.

Suddenly she thought that, maybe, just maybe, there was another reason, why she hated Robin and Marian being together. She realized it only now. It was crazy, and, of course, she will never admit it out loud.

Seconds were centuries, and then even without thinking, they slammed against one another hungrily, and Robin burned her lips with another kiss. She tasted like pure sin, like danger. Good. He was already a sinner. He liked the feeling of her, pressed to his chest, and hated himself for that. His skin _ached_ , he just _needed_ her close. Like medicine, like air. Insanity. Robin pushed her against the wall never stopping the kiss. She moaned in his lips slightly biting the lower one, wickedly smiling in the process, and it that moment he lost it completely. He drowned. And she enjoyed torturing him like that. Heat. Robin felt searing, absorbent heat and just couldn't stop. He was ashamed to admit that he felt more in this brief kiss with Regina than he ever felt in his life before. She was perfect, sensual and passionate, and it felt right despite being so wrong. It was probably the worst and the best decision in his life.

It was a mistake that would change his life forever. 

And then his mind cleared. He saw her without a shadow of hatred. Really saw. Maybe something always pulled him to her, and he refused to just stop and see it. He hated her. _He still does._ Kind of.

Was it so wrong to feel complete with her hands on his body? Yeah. Very wrong... Betraying himself was the worst thing he ever did. 

What was going on?!

"What are we doing?" he whispered gasping for air.

"I don't know," she exhaled between kisses closing her eyes in realization. He saw pure fear and confusion in her eyes, guilt smeared all over her pretty face. 

Well. They were so, _so_ utterly screwed.

He knew Regina wasn't playing and probably was as scared and confused as he was, but the only thought about them being together, when a second ago they were screaming about disgust to each other, was ridiculous itself. Stopping their kiss for a moment he grinned to himself and chuckled. Yeah, not the right time to joke around. 

Regina, still being out of breath, looked at him in confusion.

"It's nothing, just-" he laughed again nervously and shook his head. "You actually did win, minx. I surrender."

_Way to defuse the situation!_

The girl let out a sigh and grinned.

"I always win, Locksley, it was just a matter of time," she chuckled wickedly and then smiled, finally regaining her confidence, leaning closer and whispering into his lips. "Bite me."

Robin snorted.

He'd never admit that he was lost the second he touched her evil lips.

How will they get out of this now? Well...That was a good question.


End file.
